8 mata 2 cerita
by Diraa
Summary: Pertemuan yang tanpa mereka sadari juga dilatari dengan kisah lain yang sama tabunya. Dua rumah tangga, dengan dua cerita cinta yang sama-sama disembunyikan. /AU!One-shoot/


Disclemer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Original Fic milik Colourfull (beberapa bagian diubah demi kepentingan cerita)

Rating : T+

* * *

"Jalanan macet?" tanya Kuroko ketika membukakan pintu kamar hotelnya untuk Akashi.

Akashi hanya menghempaskan pelan daun pintu di belakangnya setelah dia masuk, mengunci pintu, dan mencium Kuroko, ciuman dalam dan lembut yang penuh rindu. Jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi.

Kuroko, sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan jawaban Akashi yang bahkan tidak sempat terucap. Lebih memilih untuk membalas pagutan bibir yang lembut itu. Menjalarkan rindu yang dia simpan dari 3 minggu yang lalu. Pagutan-pagutan kecil yang kemudian makin beringas. Lidah saling meliuk, berusaha menjuarai satu sama lain.

Tangan masing-masing tidak mau kalah. Berusaha saling membebaskan kancing lawan, menggerayangi tubuh, membuka lilitan kain agar kulit dada mereka menyatu, seolah tanpa kain itu deburan dada mereka bisa menyatu.

Kuroko hanya bisa melenguh panjang ketika dia sudah terbaring, dengan dada yang teremas kuat, dan kepala Akashi yang menyapu lembut perutnya, untuk kemudian sibuk dengan sabuk kulit warna coklat yang dikenakannya.

Kamar kecil empat kali lima di puncak bukit di tengah perkebunan teh yang dingin, tak seorang pun tahu bahwa di dalamnya sedang berkobar api yang sama-sama membara. Mengalahkan hawa dingin yang merebak, melongsorkan rindu yang memuncak.

Cinta dan nafsu sedang berderak-derak…

…

"Maaf, tadi aku terlambat," Kata Akashi, memeluk kekasihnya yang masih terkulai kelelahan dengan perjuangan cinta lima menit barusan. Menggigit kecil telinganya sedangkan tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap dada Kuroko. Antara menyapu air keringat dan air lainnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir Akashi-kun tidak datang. Tiga minggu sudah terasa begitu menyiksa tanpamu," jawab Kuroko, Makin merapatkan diri pada Akashi meski sudah tak berjarak.

"Aku selalu menepati janji ku, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi, mempererat pelukannya.

Puncak hari itu, kamar hotel kecil itu, tidak lagi dingin…

….

"Apa yang Akashi-kun katakan pada Riko-san untuk datang kesini?" tanya Kuroko ketika hari beranjak sore. Ketika mereka sudah sama-sama sangat lelah dengan kegiatan mereka yang hanya berkutat di kamar kecil itu.

"Outbond dengan rekan-rekan kantor," jawab Akashi, ringan sambil mengepak tas-nya yang isinya sudah berceceran ke segala penjuru kamar.

Sejujurnya, Kuroko amat sangat merasa bersalah terhadap Aida Riko – sahabatnya dan juga istri dari Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko sadar, hubungannya dengan Akashi hanya akan menjadi racun yang kapan saja bisa membunuh mereka semua. Menghancurkan pernikahan Akashi dan Riko juga pernikahannya dengan Momoi.

Tapi di sisi lain dia juga sangat mencintai pemuda bersurai merah itu. Keluarganya dan Akashi adalah harta yang paling berharga baginya. Dia hanya ingin memliki keduanya tanpa harus menyakiti siapapun. Egois sekali bukan? Ha~h bukankan cinta itu buta...

"Kadang lelah juga kalau aku harus selalu saja mencari alasan ketika aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa Akashi-kun tak pernah memikirkannya?" gumam Kuroko, sambil duduk di kusen jendela lebar yang sudah dibuka, menikmati hijaunya perkebunan teh sambil menetralkan hawa di dalam kamar itu. Membuang pengap dan penat juga di hati dan pikirannya.

Akashi menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sejenak memandangi Kuroko dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mampu mengatakan bahwa dia bosan dengan pembicaraan semacam itu. Obrolan yang ujung-ujungnya pun diakhiri dengan omongan angkuh darinya untuk tidak perlu dipikir berat hubungan mereka yang seperti itu.

Dia melanjutkan lagi mengepak barang, lebih memilih diam. Dia tahu jawaban bukanlah yang dicari Kuroko saat ini.

"Nanti mau turun bersama dengan ku atau bagaimana?" tanya Akashi setelah dia selesai mengepak barang-barangnya. Ikut duduk di kusen yang sama, berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

"Tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaanku barusan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko, memandang Akashi hanya dengan ujung mata. Kepalanya tetap menghadap lembah yang hijau dengan perkebunan teh.

"Pembicaraan yang selalu sama dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil kita untuk tiga minggu ke depan? Tidak, terima kasih!" jawab Akashi, ringan tanpa beban.

Diam menaungi mereka, lagi

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri. Aku harus menjemput anakku dulu di tempat kakek neneknya," Kuroko memecah kesunyian.

"Kita pulang sekarang saja kalau begitu. Ini sudah terlalu sore," Kata Akashi.

"_Really, you never think how this situation will be?_" gumam Kuroko sekali lagi. Beranjak namun pandangan matanya masih pada lembah kebun teh yang padahal sedang indah ditimpa cahaya senja.

Akashi membuang nafas. Menutup jendela di depan mereka, lalu memeluk Kuroko, erat.

"Aku tidak mampu kalau harus menjanjikanmu dunia yang lebih besar dari dunia kecil yang kita miliki sekarang ini. Jika kita bisa sama-sama merasakan bahagia meski dengan keadaan seperti ini, kenapa kau harus terus-terusan terbebani dengan pikiran itu, Tetsuya?" bisik Akashi, mengusap punggung Kuroko dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kiri mengelus lembut rambut lelaki di pelukannya itu.

Kuroko tak menjawabnya. Hanya mempererat pelukannya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa

...

Tiga puluh lima kilometer dari kamar itu…

"Aku pulang dulu, sayang. Sebentar lagi anakku dan Tetsu-kun pulang dari rumah kakeknya. Aku harus berada di rumah kalau tidak mau ada masalah," Momoi pamit, sambil merapikan gaun yang baru saja dipakainya.

"Iya, hati-hati. Aku juga harus berbenah karena sebentar lagi suamiku pulang dari acara outbond dengan orang-orang kantornya," jawab Riko sambil membuka tirai dan daun jendela. Mengeluarkan sisa-sisa hawa panas yang sepuluh menit yang lalu masih menguar memenuhi ruangan empat kali empat itu.

Satu kecupan lembut mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Pertemuan yang tanpa mereka sadari juga dilatari dengan kisah lain yang sama tabunya. Dua rumah tangga, dengan dua cerita cinta yang sama-sama disembunyikan.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
